militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Infantry Division Artillery
United States of America |allegiance= |branch=Army |type= Field artillery |role= Division Force Fires HQs |size= Brigade |command_structure= 7th Infantry Division 2nd Infantry Division |garrison=Joint Base Lewis-McChord |nickname= Warrior Thunder |equipment= M119A3 / M777A2 |battles= |decorations= |commander1= COL Philip Raymond |notable_commanders= GEN Lesley J. McNair, 1937-1939; MG James L. Collins, 1939; LTG David D. Halverson, 1999-2001 }} History World War I & Interwar 2nd Infantry Division Artillery was constituted on 21 September 1917 in the Regular Army as Headquarters, 2d Field Artillery Brigade. It was partially organized in October 1917 at Governors Island, New York, and assigned to the 2d Division (later redesignated as the 2d Infantry Division); organization completed 1 January 1918 in France, consisting of the 12th, 15th and 17th Field Artillery regiments, and the 2nd Trench Mortar Battery. The Brigade was deployed to France during World War I in support of US and Allied Forces and fought in many key battles, to include: Aisne, lle de France, Aisne-Marne, Lorraine and Meuse-Argonne. For its actions the 2nd FA Brigade was awarded the French Croix de guerre with two Palms and the French Fourragère. After the war was over the brigade returned home to Fort Sam Houston, where it was disbanded on 7 October 1939. World War II The brigade was reconstituted on 10 September 1940 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Division Artillery and activated on 1 October 1940 at Fort Sam Houston. Following training in the United States, the unit left for Europe to take part in World War II, where on 7 June 1944 it fired in support of the Normandy landings that took place on the previous day. Under the new "triangular" organization, the DIVARTY was composed of its headquarters battery, a 155mm general support battalion (the 12th Field Artillery Battalion) and three 105mm direct support battalions (the 15th Field Artillery Battalion, 37th Field Artillery Battalion and 38th Field Artillery Battalion). The 38th Field Artillery Battalion was detached to the 9th Armored Division for a few days in May 1945, and the DIVARTY received the attachment of numerous field artillery batteries, battalions and groups over the course of fighting from 13 June 1944 to 28 April 1945. 2d Division Artillery moved through Europe to support the division in France, Belgium, Germany, and finally into Czechoslovakia. Following the end of the war, it left Europe to return to Camp Swift, Texas in July 1945 in preparation for deployment to the Pacific. For its actions in World War II the unit earned campaign streamers embroidered Normandy, Northern France, Reinhold, Ardennes-Alsace and Central Europe. 2d Division Artillery was also awarded the Belgian Fourragère for actions in Ardennes and Elsenborn Crest. Cold War In August 1950, during the Korean War, the 2nd Infantry Division moved into the Pusan perimeter to relieve the 24th Infantry Division. 2d Division Artillery moved with its division and fired in support of US, ROK and UN forces until the end of the war. In 1954 2d Division Artillery returned to the U.S. at Fort Lewis, Washington. For actions in Korea the unit earned 10 Campaign streamers and was awarded two Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citations. On 14 June 1958 the unit was reorganized and redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Infantry Division Artillery. In 1965 the colors of the 2d Infantry Division Artillery left Fort Benning, Georgia, and went to Korea, where they were used to reflag the 1st Cavalry Division. As part of the reorganization to a modular configuration in 2005, the individual field artillery battalions of Division Artillery were reassigned to the division's brigade combat teams, and HHB, Division Artillery was reflagged as the non-divisional 210th Fires Brigade, a corps-level unit previously active during much of the Cold War in Germany as part of VII Corps. Post Cold War In September 2005, the Division Artillery moved from Camp Stanley to Camp Casey, and began reorganization as a provisional 2nd Fires Brigade as part of the Army's transformation to modularity. On 30 November 2006, the 2nd Infantry Division Artillery was inactivated, and its personnel and equipment assets used to activated the 210th Fires Brigade. The 2nd Infantry Division Artillery was reactivated at Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington, on 25 September 2014 to provide training oversight and professional development to the two cannon battalions at JBLM and to two cannon battalions in Alaska.http://www.army.mil/article/134800/2nd_Infantry_DIVARTY_activates_on_JBLM/ Lineage & Honors Lineage * Constituted 21 September 1917 in the Regular Army as Headquarters, 2d Field Artillery Brigade * Partially organized in October 1917 at Governors Island, New York, and assigned to the 2d Division (later redesignated as the 2d Infantry Division); organization completed 1 January 1918 in France * Disbanded 7 October 1939 at Fort Sam Houston, Texas * Reconstituted 10 September 1940 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Division Artillery * Activated 1 October 1940 at Fort Sam Houston, Texas * Reorganized and redesignated 14 June 1958 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Infantry Division Artillery * Inactivated 30 November 2006 in Korea * Activated 25 September 2014 at Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington Campaign Participation Credit World War I: Aisne; Aisne-Marne; St. Mihiel; Meuse-Argonne; Ile de France 1918; Lorraine 1918 World War II: Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe Korean War: UN Defensive; UN Offensive; CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter; Korea, Summer-Fall 1952; Third Korean Winter; Korea, Summer 1953 Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for HONGCHON * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I for AISNE-MARNE * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I for MEUSE-ARGONNE * French Croix de Guerre, World War I, Fourragere * Belgian Fourragere 1940 * Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in the ARDENNES * Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at ELSENBORN CREST * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for NAKTONG RIVER LINE * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for KOREA Heraldry No Heraldic Items Authorized McKenney, Janice E. (2010). "Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Infantry Division Artillery". Field Artillery Part 1. Army Lineage Series. United States Army Center of Military History. pp. 38. References 002|Field Artillery Category:Field artillery units of the United States Army